


The Owl House Haiku

by DrGairyuki



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Haiku, Bad Poetry, F/F, Haiku, Meta Poetry, Poetic, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A haiku about Lumity (Luz X Amity)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Owl House Haiku

_Luz is dense like a neutron star_   
_Amity can become a red tomato_   
_They are both gay messes as hell_


End file.
